How I Saw Gopher Bash as a kid, an episode of Super Mario Word
by Beloved.BrokenWings
Summary: I found myself trapped upon this underground debris and rubble, it's a miracle that I survived. My body cut with bruises and cuts while I'm covered in dust and some of my own blood. Using the last of my energy to drag my limp body from outside the heavy rock suffocating me. I see them come to revive time, the mole people. But to begin my story, oh where to begin is when...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is how I saw Super Mario World as a kid, kind of. I inputted some more information because it still needs a base. Skip to Chapter 2 for where I mostly remember the episode as a kid.**

Through the bushes of berries I saw them doing the usual vacation stuff, teaching the Cave People to farm. I was somewhat mesmerized by it in a way.

Luigi firstly created a makeshift hoe, created from a slightly curved bone and an orange koopa shell, than connected that makeshift hoe to Yoshi. Everything seemed slow and steady with Yoshi until a nearby berry bounced in his sight, which lead to a case to greedily devour the red jewel. I laughed silently to myself as I saw the overly innocent and naive Yoshi drag the helpless Luigi around the area pathetically. Later on Yoshi finally coming to a halt after devouring that berry, than as Luigi seemed to get up from his shock of the incident and ended with a "See, nothing to it" In an ironic twist.

I and my Dad knew what this meant, "If those cave Cretans succeed in creating their own food. I'll never be able to subjugate 'em" he exclaimed to me. The plan we had that Kooky had thought of, to take away their food supply and force them to work for the Koopa Kingdom to obtain a small supply of food. We'd destroy their food in a fire and make it look like an accident, like the fire had started on its own without the intention of a Koopa. After the covering of the evidence we'd later make a promise to the starving cave people that we'd provide for them, if they'd be subjected to us and get rid of the Mario Brothers. We'd have a kingdom of slaves who know nothing but how starved their bellies were.

After my Dad pouted for a while thinking of the atrocity that was to come in which time I was plotting, "Unless," I stated while complimenting him "we were to steal all the crops." Than my Father caught up upon this plan and added that we could start a famine. And the cave people would have to come to us, the Koopa clan, for food. Afterwards he added that he was glad he thought of it totally discrediting me like usual and will leave the details in his own good claws, if the cave gloats get anything growing I would be planned to kidnap it and bring it to the him. I promised I'd be vigilant while doing this while he went off.

I saw them get onto the action of growing as Luigi ordered, a man placed his friend inside a hole were his feet would be planted. A woman nearby wearing an orange dress dug over a dead tree which had fallen over and comfortably placing it in the ground. And finally a man shook a tree to drop the round red fruit that was plentiful into a large hole he dug. This was the closest to anything that might grow actually, considering the tree even grows berries with seeds. It was very obvious to an idiot that the cave people were placing objects into the ground that wouldn't grow, and even Luigi and Yoshi knew it wasn't going to be easy to teach these morons to grow their own food. And I knew if they couldn't grow crops than I'll have nothing to steal, meaning my Father would scorn me badly. At the end of the day when the sun fell over the sky creating a beautiful complexion of pink and orange I finally saw Luigi water the finished objects placed into the plowings. The cave people who tried to mimic went to a well and dragged it out. And due to the science of this odd World the water immediately came out and flooded the area. Creating a tsunami that submerged Yoshi and Luigi, it was a miracle that they survived with the amount of pressure that water seemingly placed upon them while dragging into nearby debris before slowly placing them upon the mud which was once a tidy bunch of farmland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for Chapter 2 ** ** - Also yes I needed the base of Chapter 1, here's Chapter 2 which is where my easily and already corrupt childhood mind corrupts a beloved and mind-screwball episode of Super Mario World. Wee-Hee! This is where I really saw the episode as a kid when Mario and Koopa fight.**

After the flood was cleared I saw Mario show up, the two brothers fought about the crop being unable to feed the cave people if this difficulty continues. No real resolution though, they just fought like a waste of time. After a couple of months seemingly Luigi was right, and the crops grew meaning I could set out my plan. At night I and my Father were going to do what we do best, destroy the crop and steal some to sell back to those starved cave people. While doing so and finishing about half the field was when I happened. I saw a shadow of him, the naïve Yoshi came out for a snack. After noticing our job at about morning he yelled and told others, soon Mario and Luigi dressed in pajamas came running out. While lazed cave people slowly shuffled their way out of the house and watched us for a while, before walking back inside to get back to bed.

The Mario Brothers however ran towards us yelling things like "What're you doing with our food? We worked hard to grow that, you know?" and "You better give that back, Koopa!" while we prepared to run off with our prize. Before Mario and Luigi came a thug of ours, the sumo bros. and banzai bill which Mario jumped swiftly over, but not Luigi. Instead Luigi was struck and fell back but unluckily for near a power-up known as the fire flower. After catching it he started throwing fireballs at us, and one hit me causing some of my hair to singe slightly and me to fly back into a sumo bros. hole that it created to submerge Mario in. I feel the World swallow around me before being in a total darkness still hearing the yelling of the Mario's along with my Father and his troop. Than nothing, debris follows around the hole as it closes completely while roots are at its side. I found myself falling into a faint of sleep as I saw the nightmare in front of me.

…

When I woke up I found myself in darkness, the burnt markings ache, and I found myself feeling very broken. Left severely injured in a dark room under something heavy. I dragged myself by my claws which felt overly cracked; the blood was dripping towards my palms where it dried to stain my olive skin. I pushed away from what was suffocating me as it pushed onward around my abdomen were it nearly suffocated me and towards a sound in the distance which echoed as I saw shadows move as they traveled around where I was. My groaning calling them towards me, these people weren't soldiers of Father but other creatures entirely.

A large brown creature stood before me, he was a mole with brown fur and a white belly. His eyes were covered in round black sunglasses to exemplify he could not see. His small paws began to reach towards me and while others pushed away the debris that covered me, again I began to feel faint. Soon I fainted inwards into the darkness as they put me on a makeshift stretcher to take me away.

…

The darkness was nearly all over if a mole with a small white candle he'd probably found didn't some and place it nearby towards my operation table. The light comforted and soothed me as I saw it for what I thought was the last time. Than the operation began, a mole unrolled a bag to reveal doctorate tools that he'd use on my body. First taking a cloth and wetting it with water first to clear the blood, and then dabbed the cloth in alcohol to put over any severe wounds so to heal infections if they're present. I gripped my fists and clenched my teeth as they did this due to the stinging. Another mole checking over my shell for cracking or other damage, I luckily only had a small crack present and a chipped spike on my shell which needed very little medical attention.

I saw a another mole come from nearby carrying an item covered in a white cloth with cord tied in a shoelace bow, than after pulling the string he revealed a mushroom. A 1-Up Mushroom that is, and cut off 1/7 of it and began to feed it to me. Upon placing it in my mouth I felt the wounds feel as if dissolving somewhat as I felt it hit my stomach and digests immediately. Even the intense damage to my shell slightly healed; through I knew it was to be somewhat permanent. They examined my eyes with curiosity as they investigated my severe cataracts. One of the moles pulled out a syringe and placed it into my wrist, than pushed the fluid within me. The cold liquid moving upwards through my arm, my skin was somewhat transparent due to blood loss making it easier to see the large amount of the tranquilizing drug they inputted. I moaned and groaned more as I felt myself begin to fade.

Eventually the light of the candle was dissolving upon itself and the darkness again took over, the moles didn't mind this at all and knew I would be asleep during this time. They then examined my claws for possible injury, seeing that the crack in my shell was indeed severe I saw one of the moles take out a screwdriver and paste. On seeing it I twisted and shook what was left of me in an attempt to escape. The drug however was taking its effect.

Then I felt myself fall into yet another deep slumber…


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember YouTube Poop? Those formed up clips to make funny videos with, that's the origin of this crazy story from being unable to tell this from a real episode or pooper due to my minds scrambling of events. Thank you!**

I woke up to find myself lying upon my back on a soft bed; I wanted to know upon opening my eyes that it was all a dream. Even if I had to admit that I might have woken up in the middle of the night again at 3:00 as it was dark, but unfortunately I found that was incorrect. I was inside the Mole's Cavern where the sun doesn't shine, but darkness pours in all directions instead which made it feel somewhat like home, though I was in somewhere of a different high-technologically advanced area I didn't know the moles would accomplish.

The area was still lit by candles but what surprised me more was that other sources of artificial lighting could be found like a lamp was nearby me on a bedside table, and my blanket was elegant blue silk. I pushed myself and found that upon my feet touching the tiled floor that they were more prepared for weight than when I had them before, every injury and pain to them from the years of getting whooped was gone even before falling like they were non-tainted by anything.

"Like brand new?" I wonderingly thought which I accidentally said aloud without meaning to.

So I got upwards and out of the bed, when I got up the lamp turned on bringing light to the room for my eyes to adjust to as they spotted from being in the dark so long. "It must be sensitive to movement." I thought loudly again.

After adjusting I found myself in a place similar to my home at the Castle, through certainly more technologically advanced and somewhat dark like the caverns were when I was in them. I examined a crown nearby and decided to swipe it for myself before anyone came in, it had a beautiful gold, both white and yellow, and platinum crown with a diamond in the middle, than smaller diamonds and rubies around it; it was also much embroidered with spectacular designs around it all over. I took a look around, snatched the crown from where it was inside the drawer and put in it my shell to hide it, it certainly would make me a lot of money to sell I thought in my devious sense than chuckled. I walked towards the door once I stretched myself for a sneak out of the place I was in, and saw it turn on its own as a mole came out of it seemingly expecting me to be up at exactly this time. He looked like many of the moles, but still in a way had his own unique characteristics like those cave people and koopas have a unique appearance in their faces and features. He wore a long deep red cape which had a hood but he didn't wear the hood at that time, he looked noble and tall like in authority but also kind which made me think of ways I can trick this mole into stealing his riches, but for now I wanted an explanation of what was going on. Before I could talk he spoke, his voice full of authority and serious but at the same time happiness to see me.

"Hello Koopa," he said to me, "my name is Monty and I'm currently President of this World that is located a couple 100 yards underneath the Earth. You are one of the few creatures from the surface that we've smelled in years and wished to heal you to ask questions." He smiled with an excited intent, "My eyesight has gotten poor over the years of leaving here so I'm a little blind, but I'll still make sure you don't abuse the amount that we'll offer to you."

I thought of that for a moment with surprise and awe, than disbelief, "What do you mean you were 'watching us' and more so how? I mean we're in the Stone Age for Koopa sake you can't be watching us with any other means than spying'!" I thought about it and determined that yes many spying, or "scouting" was done on our part of being Koopas without much assistance from technology, "can you?"

Monty tsked, then said what I didn't expect to hear him say, "We have superior technology in the once times, but retreated here underneath the Earth because of your Father King Bowsers Great, Great Grandfather who had turned us once into slaves for him. Similar to what he did to the other creatures he enslaved for the purpose of his Empire Building. And when I say 'Empire Building' I mean creating a One World Government ruled by him alone as well as his offspring. Today you have different name for that, and that name is Globalization; Globalization is used instead of the name Empire Building to detract the pubic from the two and make it seem less malevolent and separate in definition. But they're exactly the same thing, will always be the same thing and are interchangeably and forever will be the exact same definition."

Your Fathers Great Great Grandfather grouped us and called us the 'labour' union once we were in a pack, in these packs we worked hard in the mines to obtain nuclear energy for the Koopa Kingdom. We in fact manufactured it in those times before we rebelled against them for our freedom back which was what they were taking away from everyone both in and around their land, but we managed to scare them off about 35 years later once they thought they had 'domesticated' us like the rest. Bringing democracy again and true democracy unlike the false democracy that's only a hidden dictatorship or 'monarchy', fleeing underneath the Earth and following specific and unique tunnels that're distant from current tunnels and dead ends. They left us alone after feeling that our capture wouldn't be worth the War that could destroy a whole World; and we became to rebuild our lives, hiding here in our own underground society and occasionally visiting the surface to see how the World has changed."

"Clever of Great King Koopa, but then why did you save me? And what do you want and what proof do you have of this conspiracy theory." I said in reply interrupting them. Monty shook his head than continued, "They called us communists, but they were the real communists, they called us communists to stop the other creatures from joining in our independence. Eventually the Koopas left us alone because they feared that our use of nuclear energy will become the root of our use of nuclear weapons. But the reason the rest of the creatures were invaded was because they trusted the Koopas in their new order of Government. This was because the Koopa's promised they'll keep care of them, will provide them with food and other necessities and even luxuries that everyone rarely would be able to get before the Koopas unless through the use of trading with other creatures who produced such goods. Back than the Koopas were very nice and fair Kingdom that was none second to none, not even the Mushroom Kingdom was equal to their liberty. Eventually societies and their people/creatures came to live permanently with the Koopas in their sovereign Capitalist society as everything as for a short time on a 'discount' and finding a job was vey easy with a huge pay offered after work. Many luxuries and facilities were always available and those who has nothing before (i.e. no home, no friends, no food, etc.) had it seemingly all to take, even a mansion could be bought for the unbelievable price of only 80 coins." He said. "But eventually, after mere years of living like a millionaire those who came to the Koopa Kingdom were slowly being pushed to work harder and pay more, soon it was a cycle of constant work for little pay and people/creatures were obtaining less over the years. But it became eminent to people the Koopa's were collecting on the work more than anyone was making, and those who received a mark of citizenship were unable to leave for anything, not family or loss of employment. Slowly rights were taken away and everything found they had less than when they lived outside the Kingdom, and through few created riots those who did often were sent to prisons and did slave labor to still buy the barest necessities. Anyone who was left were turned to slaves anyway later on, and soon the Koopas tried to overthrow and ''Globalize' other kingdoms and societies of creatures/people. As in create slave labor to give wealth and billions of coins to only a few in comparison of those who are the working slave labourers. We, the Moles were one of the first few the Koopas invaded. They sent posters and advertisements on our lands but very few of us went because many were farmers."

"We thought and considered this but decided we were an OK society independently and went back to our main job of farming when we were above the surface on the World. Back than we were like prairie dogs." Than Monty suddenly looked saddened. "The Koopas invaded them all and kept them bound by contract that they were now owned and submissive to the Koopas, their Kingdom was theres. The rest of us who remained however, like the Toads remained. We were invaded by the Koopas first as we were closest to their Kingdom and were turned into slaves for them. Half our population was divided into two, a North 'Hole-Hill' and vice versa but today now a few centuries later we wish to reunite with our lost brethren of the south. And that's were you come in, you'll reunite our Kingdom with our other moles who hopefully remember us. Through they may not it has been many decades and hopefully the Koopa Kingdom is less brutal than it used to be as they recently had a new beginning and the World seemingly rewrote itself. The Koopas of course will not be 'nice' or generous but less hostile according to our research and studies, and slave labor is like it's non-existant compared to what is was back than."

Now he looked proud of his state, his eyes brightened "If the Koopa Kingdom is less severe after that last ends day which was about three centuries we can reunite and become surface-dwellers again. The Revolution starts now, we are one of the last and only countries left on the planet that hasn't been invaded by imperial propaganda. We have not succumb to their tyranny and we never will, because we know what the ruling 1% were afraid of - they are afraid of real democracy. They're afraid that people will recognize their lies and start rejecting it, they are afraid people will demand more power than fraudulent auctions passed as 'elections'. Back to the surface we shall return." -χξϛ


End file.
